Their Teacher and Student
by Serenity200571
Summary: This follows on from The Teacher and Student
1. Chapter 1

Driving through the thick snow, he loved this time of year, coming up to Christmas again, trying his best to keep the tyres on the road, it had been a long day at the office. He couldn't wait to get home to his husband and the twins, but first he had to collect their wife and eldest he pulled the vehicle into the school playground, putting it in park he checked his mobile. Another 15 minutes and his beautiful wife and daughter would be finishing for two weeks. Smirking to himself he was so happy, checking the photo that had been sent through his mobile an hour go, he was one lucky man. His husband was sexy as hell dressed in a santa hat, he couldn't wait to get home and show him how sexy he was. He was damn sure Mel had received the same photo so she would be just as horny as him, yet they had to settle the kids before they played.

Climbing out the car he headed in to reception with the gits Mel had got for her staff, since she had the twins three years ago and been offered the job as deputy head she had taken over most of the headmaster's job too, her staff were her extended family. She had been so busy the last few months that both her husband's and children saw her for about an hour each night, before she fell asleep. Jemma, the headmaster's wife had gone into very early labour and it had been touch and go if both children would survive. Thank god yesterday he was able to take his little family home, and after Christmas he would be coming back part-time until Jemma was better, and able to walk around. Neither men minded they knew how precious children were especially with their three little one's , they had also told Mel she would have two whole weeks with them and the children, both men had taken time off work. Glenn was at home at the moment with the twins Thomas and Becky, which just left Lilly

"Hi there Mark how are you today?" he was greeted by Monica, the receptionist and one of Mel's closest friend.

"I'm good darlin and you?" shaking the snow from his coat

"Looking forward to finishing today it has been very busy these last few weeks with the nativity, carol service and party. I bet Mel will be glad to finish she looks shattered"  
"She is but it is worth it all, be glad to have my family all home. Oh before I forget Mel got this for you. I know she wanted to give it herself but Glenn and I want to get her home as soon as possible"

"And why would that be my sexy husband" Mark turned to his wife, she looked stunning in her snowmen jumper and tight jeans, he wanted to fuck her hard, it had been awhile since either men had sunk into her warmth. They made love to each other, as Mel had been to tired from work, even though they both understood they still found it hard. God help her tonight , once the kids were in bed she was theirs.

"Glenn and I have plans for you darlin" pulling her close he checked no one else was around like children and kissed his wife.

"Emm do you mind" Mark lifted his head looking straight at Claire smiling face

"No I don't think I do darlin" smiling he moved away from Mel and hugged their friend, she had come along way over the years, with her problems and almost losing her son but now thanks to their help she was doing great. Happily married to one of their old co workers from WWE., and Glenn still couldn't believe how Mel had played matchmaker with those two, yet here she was now three years later and heavily pregnant with their second child.

"Roman called Glenn earlier darlin he's due in around 8-00, you lot are staying still over Christmas?"

"Of course, the kids would kill me if we didn't and so would Roman, something about owing you a beating in a snowball fight. Honestly I don't know who is worse you Glenn or Roman when it comes to the snow"  
"Well do ya blame us not as if we got snow that much back home"

"Well this year you have Mel and I against you too"  
"bring it on sweetheart, we will beat your ass every time, talking about ass are you almost ready to go darlin"  
"Mark William Jacobs- Calaway I cannot believe you said that"

"What? I can't help it if i think my wives ass is sexy and i want to take it home with me, after all darlin I know damn well you got the same photo text i got " seeing Mel go red he smirked

"What text is that Mel?" both the other women asked

"Nothing, let me go get my coat the children have almost all gone"

"It was not nothing darlin it was our husband in nothing but his santa's hat and i do want to get home as soon as possible if that is all he is wearing"

"You Mark are bad and if you continue Santa will not be visiting you "

"But darlin you like us naughty, bad and downright evil"

"You Mr are pushing it, Claire, Monica i will say bye and I will see you both at mine tomorrow round 3pm ok, you Calaway can help me lock up and go search for your daughter" shouting night and see you tomorrow's the two women left as Mark followed Mel to her office.

"Daddy!" Mark barely had time to bend before a tornado hit him hard, he couldn't believe how old Lilly was getting she was like a mother hen with her brothers and sisters. Glancing at Mel he thought back to what Glenn and himself had spoken about last night, whilst she was asleep, they wanted more children and even though they had sort of joked about having more, nothing had been written in stone. This holiday he wanted them all to sit down and see if Mel wanted more, or if her career was more important. Neither men would hold it against her if she didn.t hell they had been blessed with three already and a wonderful wife, they never thought they would have what they did

"What you thinking over their baby?"

"Nothing"

"yeah Mark I know you too well, I don't have time to quizz you now the snow is falling heavier and I would like us to hit that country lane before it settles. I want to get home and see if my husband is still in his Santa's hat"

"What daddy is in a Santa's hat, mummy he always said he would never put one on, said it made him look silly" both Mark and Mel smiled over Lilly's head both knowing full well Glenn looked as sexy as hell in just his hat

"I want to get home quick come on mummy hurry and lock the school up Daddy hurry her up like you normally do"

Mark moved towards Mel and moved his lips to her ear, whispering all the things her husbands were going to do to her willing body tonight. Lilly laughed she never knew what either of her daddy's said to her mummy but she sure went red and moved real quick, after they had spoken to her.

Heading to the car they alarmed the school, Mel climbed in the front as Lilly snuggled down into her seat and blanket. Closing her eyes, Mark climbed in shutting the cold out as he maneuvered the car on to the road, grabbing Mel's hand he brought it to his lips

"I love you darlin so much, get some rest we will be home in half an hour"

"I love you to baby" closing her eyes she heard Mark talk to their husband, yes she was looking forward to this break with her family, more so the loving she would get in both her husbands arms.


	2. Chapter 2

As the car reached the country lane that their large ranch was built on, the snow was getting deeper, both her husbands loved the snow along with her children at times she wasn't sure who were the children and who were the adults when it came to building snowmen and having snowball fights. She thought back to over three years ago when she met Mark and Glenn, how they were afraid of people judging them, now they were well-loved and respected in their small village. smiling to herself she was so happy, Christmas was just around the corner and her wonderful family were together. Nothing could spoil it,

"And what is going through your mind darlin, you look so happy and peaceful"

"Just glad to be home with us all together, two weeks of family time and friends"

"You do know darlin it has been awhile since you allowed your husbands to please you"

"I know Mark, I have been so busy with work, tonight I just want to relax put the children to bed and have you both in my arms, I miss you"

"I know you have sweetheart, but you have been too tired, so tonight Glenn and I have plans to love you all night long, and we know damn well how much you love your candles and hot bath which i know that our wonderful husband has ready for you" the tears formed in her eyes how they both looked after her, cared for her every need as they always had done from the moment they met.

"I love you both so very much"

"We love you too honey" placing another kiss on her hand he pulled the car into the garage.

"Daddy can I help you feed the horses whilst mummy has her bath?"

"Of course pumpkin and you Mel are banned from taking any paperwork into the house, do not give me that pout young lady or I..." whispering the words he knew would send her bright red, he loved threatening her with a smack on her cute backside, in fact both Glenn and he enjoyed making it happen as Mel got so turned on..

"Now Mark that only makes me want to take some in"

"You darlin are pushing it, now get that sexy ass out of the car"

"daddy!" little Lily jumped out of the car straight into Glenn's arms as he walked from the house into the garage with the twins. Seeing his husbands and wife's face light up upon seeing them.

"Ma ma' da da" how cute the twins sounded holding his arms out Mark took them both into his embrace following Lily into the house.

"Hi sweetheart" pulling Mel into his arms Glenn kissed her deeply, Mel loved how both her men kissed, enjoying the embrace she deepened the kiss, as Glenn pulled her tighter to his hardening body. His mouth burned a trail down her neck as he found the spot that made her moan.

"So just a santa hat sexy?"

"Well the twins were asleep so i sent you both a photo of me in it"  
"well I was a little disappointed you didn't have it on"  
"Now sweetheart there are children around but later that will be all i am wearing so i hope you are going to relax in the bath, i've done homemade chilli and bread, so get your ass upstairs. Later we plan on pounding you hard honey it has been to damn long"

"You will both be getting it tonight, it's been too long for us all" heading into the kitchen' Mark and Lily were nowhere to be seen, the twins were in their high chairs strapped in with their warm milk, she gave them both a cuddled, smelling their baby powder, both had just been bathed kissing them softly she was so grateful for her family, as Glenn handed her warm mulled wine she thanked him. Seeing the snow falling the warmth in the house wrapped around her, the smells of the chilli, the roaring fire and oh my god was that pine, now surely they hadn't ,slowly walking into the large living room there was Mark and lily standing to the side of an enormous pine tree.

"Now daddy" Lily shouted as Mark pressed the switch, lighting the beautiful tree up and casting the room in fairy lights.

"Oh wow, you did this... for me...and I " tears fell down her face, they had done this for her, she had always wanted a large tree to smell the pine, they had worked hard over ther day it was like a santa's grotto.

"Well we worked together darlin but Glenn did most of it"

"Thank you oh thank you so much, you two are just amazing, Lily your daddy's are the best in the world you know that don't you?"

"I know mummy they are unique like we all are" Looking behind her the twins were engrossed int the lights twinkling on the tree as Glenn carried them both in

"I am so lucky to have you" kissing both her husbands she sat down on the sofa with her children cuddled up to her watching the lights. Both Glenn and Mark enjoyed seeing the excitement on her face, they hoped it would make up for when they told her ,they were having to go back to the US, there were problems that they didn't wish her to know about, something that could break their family up and neither wanted to see sadness on her face ever again.

If she knew the truth it would hurt her so much so as far as they were concerned lying was protecting her. Both hoped it would only take them a few weeks to sort out, the media over there were having a field day with it all. How old news could be racked up again only this time, both men were being accused of the vile crime against Becky, Mark's daughter, from no other than Becky's mum, They couldn't take Lily as the moment her feet touched US soil she would once again be removed from them. Luckily the twins and Lily would be protected in the UK for now, but Becky's mum was also fighting for custody of Lily claiming various degrading acts that the men had done. From kidnapping Becky to getting her pregnant with Lily, she played the media, claiming that she had searched for Becky over the years, nothing, until she saw a clipping of the men saying they were sdoing well in the media ate it up, after all it was huge news and of course after being accused once by lies like this, people were starting to believe no smoke without fire.

"Well I am going to soak in that hot bath, you two are so wonderful" both watched her walk up with Lily in tow as Mel asked her all about her day.

"When do we, have to go back to the hell Mark?"

"January 14th, I cannot believe that cold-hearted bitch is doing this, she never loved Becky never bloody wanted her from what Becky said"

"I know baby, but if we go back clear our name" Mark's fist slammed on the table

"WHY!Why do we have to go back?, God Glenn I can't do this again, I can't lose you, Lily , Mel and the twins"

"baby you won't " taking his strong husband into his arms he kissed him, hating what was happening, he had spoken with Vince and their lawyer, they pre-warned Glenn that both would be taken into custody the minute they landed, Glenn may get bail, Mark wouldn't. He had yet to tell Mark, they would get Christmas out-of-the-wayfirst, as he knew all hell would break loose, one thing he was unsure of would they come out of this together.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying in the bath she heard the children laughing getting dinner ready, it was all so perfect, too damn perfect. Mel may have worked hard,over the last few months, but she was not stupid, her husbands were hiding things from her, the late phone calls they thought she had slept thhrough, in their bed. The hushed conversations that were spoken in the early hours of the morning, both had worked hard too, yet were doing their best to compensate on missing out at home. She knew things were going bad, a few months back, both men were relaxed and happy, choosing to spend time at home with their family, Cutting down their hours and leaving the running of the company to their staff. It had been a late phone call, she had heard the ringing as she was dropping off to sleep. Surprised to hear the phone she had tip toed downstairs to see her husbands white as sheets, whoever had called them had destroyed their happiness. Shaking her head from the thoughts, she wasn't surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks, remembering how Glenn had taken Mark in his arms, watching her husbands breakdown scared her. Scampering up to bed she had hidden in the duvet sobbing herself to sleep. That one phone call had ripped her husbands apart, she made a promise to herself that she would tackle them both about it. She had worked up to doing it finding the strength inside her to ask, she knew the answer should they tell her would destroy them all.

hearing footsteps on the stairs she quickly dunked her head under the water, clearing her tears, trying to get her body under control. She didn't want anyone to be upset over Christmas if they got this out-of-the-way then she would discuss the situation with her husbands then.

"You ok there darlin?" smiling she looked up at Mark he had changed into his shorts and sleeveless top, bending down to her he splashed the warm water along her shoulders,watching it trickle down to the tops of her breasts. His fingers caressing her shoulder, his lips kissing them as his tongue nipped out and tasted her.

"i...I'm ok" he heard the unmistakable change in her voice, Mel was annoyed at herself for not keeping quiet and just enjoyed the moment, she only hoped he wouldn't pick up on it.

"want to tell me why you have cried?" his arms went around her not caring that he was getting wet, his wife was upset and it was his priority to keep her safe and happy. Her head down she strocked his arms, as if to sooth him for what she was about to say

"Want to tell me what the phone call was about?" she asked softly, feeling his whole body go stiff,

"which one darlin we have many?" so he was going to play it that way with ignorance, she knew damn well he was trying to protect her as best he could, that lying to her was killing him.

"The one that ripped my two husbands apart?"

"How... I mean what are you on about?"

"The one that had you broken in Glenn.s arms the one that had both my husbands as white as ghosts, THE ONE THAT HAS YOU BOTH SCARED SHITLESS AND DOING YOUR BEST TO PROTECT ME!" Mark hung his head, how could he tell her what was going on? It would devastate her, the one thing he dreaded more was her looking at him with hate in her eyes, of taking his children and walking

"Baby, baby,you ok what is going on?" Glenn had heard shouting, placing the children in their rooms he headed straight to the bathroom, seeing Mark with his head bowed, Mel in tears, what on earth had gone on?

"You want to tell me then Glenn?"

"tell you what baby?"

"What the phone all was about? Why I have one husband broken and another trying to keep it all together? Who rang? Who wants to destroy the two men i love most in the whole world along with our children. Who the hell is threatening my family?" If things weren't so tense both men would laugh she was a lioness protecting her cubs they were the cubs at this moment in time.

"Darlin I am so sorry, i..." Glenn rushed to Mark's side hating to see him crying, he was scared stiff, they would have to get this all out in the open. Tonight the truth would come out enough of the lies, and protecting. Mel needed to know what was happening and Mark had to know that he would be put away the moment his feet hit us soil

"We need to settle the children get them to bed, then we will talk Mel and Mark i have kept things away from you too, tonight we will talk ok" hearing the kids shout he headed out the room leaving Mel to climb out the bath and comfort Mark.

Taking him in her arms she held him, smoothing his hair as she would her children, not bothered that she was cold and wet from her bath, both held each other tight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Thank you for all your support on this story xx

It was a quieter than normal around the table as they ate, Lily chattering away as the twins made her laugh.

"Right you lot bedtime"

"Ahh daddy I finished school now for two weeks"

"I know sweetheart and Santa is watching you, it's been a long week for you and mummy so i think an early night for you both then snow ball time tomorrow and we have all the gang coming, even Uncle Roman and you know how much you love him"

"Yeahhhhh, another one on my side against you daddy's you always beat me, now I have Roman and Claire and..."

"You pumpkin will have an army against daddy and I" Mark laughed, to be so innocent no worries, tears came to his eyes he was going to lose all this he felt it

"Daddy are you ok?" Lily got up and hugged him tight

"Yes darlin just happy to be enjoying family time together"

Mel had never seen Mark this bad not since he told her all about Becky, was it something to do with her?. Glenn took his husband's hand in his and squeezed letting him know that all would be ok. Taking Lilly he headed upstairs as Mel grabbed the twins, it took around an hour to settle them down and lights out. Mel kissed the children and left their various doors half-open as she headed back downstairs her stomach churning she felt sick.

Walking into the kitchen her husbands had left her a large glass of wine, she knew then whatever they had to say was going to cause pain. Taking a deep gulp she filled it back up swallowing hard she walked into the front room. The fire was on the christmas lights twinkling making it all cosy and warm, yet seeing her husbands faces it was far from that. Mark was sat on the sofa his head in his hands, Glenn stroking his back. Taking a deep breath she sat on the large comfy chair, she loved cuddling in it with their three children.

"Ok I am ready tell me the truth"

"Baby girl, I don't know how to put this"

"Glenn I have a husband broken and another dreading telling me what it is, Please I am thinking all sort s here"

"Darlin, Becky's mum. is fighting for custody of Lily, she has accused Glenn and I off kidnapping Becky, raping her and Lily is the result she..."

"WHAT THAT IS RIDICULOUS"

"The court's don't think so honey, Mark and I have to go back to the US in January, the minute we get back we will be arrested, I will get bail Mark will be put away" Mark turned to him shocked, this was news to him.

"What...when...I"

"Baby I was going to tell you after Christmas Vince and I have talked with the lawyers, with the accusation against you years back they say there is no smoke without fire and the media have pushed. You are going to jail Mark ,Vince is already working out how to get you out"

"So you are telling me that some little bitch from your past, Becky.s unfit mother, who never cared for her. loved her or wanted her, has accused my husbands off raping that beautiful child and Lily is yours"

"Yes darlin I am so sorry for...

"ENOUGH MARK YOU APOLOGISE ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SMACK THE APOLOGY OUT OF YOUR MOUTH" MArk and Glenn looked at her in shock, was there wife threatening him.

"I,,,,"

"Right so this madam and i use that loosely think she can tear my family apart no fucking way. I presume the DNA test has been done so that will certainly put a stop to that shit, now what else?

"We have to leave the children behind as they will be taken into care the minute we arrive"

"No chance the twins and Lily are mine and will stay here with me, I will take time off whilst you go over there"

"Mel you are being so calm about this"

"Calm CALM! I want to rip her fucking head off to be honest, but guess that will not help your situation, you are both innocent, bet she didn't think that once the DNA test is done then all this would be laid to rest"

"There's the problem darlin we would need to take Lily with us to get the DNA test and the minute she gets to the US she goes into care"

"I don't think so, Glenn get me Vince on the line please"

"We have tried everything I..."

"Glenn I said now" again shocking her husbands with her attitude, Mel didn't care what they thought she was not having their Christmas ruined by a stupid vindictive money grabbing bitch. How dare she think she could upset her husbands like this, they were the most loving doting men on both her and their children, if it came to it she would go over there herself and drag her through the court for wasting time

"Hi Vince, It is good to speak to you been awhile since the wedding, I know, yes Lily, Thomas and Beck are great all excited about Christmas, however my husbands aren't and i don't like seeing either of them like this. Now I know you are sorting out a DNA test, however I believe they need Lily for that, ain't happening Vince, no way is she leaving UK soil. However we can get the hospital over here to do the test and send it over. They won't accept it who won't. Becky's mum she thinks we will mess with it, well you kn ow what tell her tough shit, she wants a fight I will give her a damn fight. The DNA test will be done over here , hell she can pick the damn hospital herself. Then we can courier the results"

"You suggested this to them and they wanted to hide it from me" turning to her husbands she shook her head, how she loved them.

"Problem with them Vince they are very over protective of me think I will break if I get bad news and as much as I love them I could swing for them both at the moment"

"Well you put that to her , oh by the way Vince when the results come through I want

her taken to court for the lies she has spread. No they will not be talking to any media I agree with you on that however I want the media to publish the results, then they will get the bastard that raped Becky , and put an end to all this , and a full apology for both my husbands. Yes that is all and thank you so much have a wonderful Christmas and I will look forward to the new year" hanging up she turned to Mark and Glenn

"You two need your damn heads knocking together, keeping that from me, what the hell were you thinking?" You know what don't bother answering you weren't I am beyond pissed with you both, how dare you think I wouldn't be strong enough to handle this"

"Mel you were busy with your job you had so much going on" She was so frustrated at them, not so much about keeping it secret, more how badly it had effected them, especially her strong and wonderful Mark

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY JOB UP USING IT AS AN EXCUSE TO NOT TELL ME GOD I AM SO ANNOYED WITH YOU, HOW CAN YOU PUT YOURSELVES THROUGH THIS"

Both her husbands were still trying to get their heads around what had happened over the last half an hour, had she really just laid the law to Vince, got things sorted and now she was bawling them out. They had been so worried that common sense hadn't come in, yet since telling Mel everything seemed to be better she had dealt with it one phone call. OK they would still have to go over and clear their names, yet it didn't seem so daunting

"darlin we were protecting you all" Mel walked up to Mark and Glenn hugging them both kissing them

"Yeah and look where it got you, now that is all out-of-the-way until New year I plan on having a fantastic Christmas with my sexy husbands and wonderful children and friends"

"Anything you want baby you can have it"Glenn couldnt stop smiling how did they ever get this wonderful woman

"Now Glenn you know you should never tease me like that"

"Like what darlin, like this" Mark bent her backwards and kissed her deeply, he wanted his wife now.

"You two have some making up to do and I plan on letting you please me all night"

"We love you sweetheart so much"

"I love you both too" as she finished her wine off, she walked into the kitchen, she felt like another wine and being made love to by her sexy men. Tonight she was theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

"And where you sneaking off to darlin?" Mark felt so much better a weight, a very heavy weight at that had been lifted from his shoulders by this wonderful woman, his wife who stood in front of him with the sexist smile on her face. The way she looked at him with such love and devotion reminded him of the first day he met her, he was sure that same look was on his face at the time.

"Well I am going to grab the rest of the wine and a bottle for my husbands as I think they both need some letting go tonight, then I am going to check on our wonderful children before I lay on the rug in front of the fire and have my husbands make love to me under the Christmas tree. Now do you have a problem with that Mr Jacobs-Calaway"

Not a damn thing Mrs Jacobs Calaway apart from oe thing thank you"

"What for?"

"For being you, for loving me and making it all seem ok"

"Sweetheart it was always going to be ok you just let your fear come in. We love you Mark all of us , your children ,your husband and your wife. Never would we believe you were capable of doing what has been suggested. All I ask is never hide anything from me again. I hate to see you like this. I have been scared for you this last month so scared" Tears threatened to fall she never wanted to see him in darkness again, pulling him in her arms she kissed him with all she felt, letting him feel her love.

Glenn smiled as he came back down stairs he had heard Mel say she was going to check on the kids, but had done it for her as Mark needed her more at that moment. He had slipped into Lilly's room and covered her with the duvet as usual it was almost on the floor with her teddy, he had kissed her warm cheek and covered her up. Dimming her lights down to almost off, he pulled the blinds completely down to shut the dark night out.

He had checked the twins both cuddled up together this time in Becky's room, normally he would find them in Thomas's room but not tonight. For some reason they always ended up together in one bed, even though they both had beautiful rooms. Their parents had decided to make the loft into one large room for them both, It had been gutted out and the new furniture would be delivered tomorrow ready for Christmas. It was part of their gift and they knew the twins would love it especially the big windows that over looked the valley just like Lilly's did. Lilly's gift was special Mark's Andalusian stallion was the proud dad to a beautiful white pony a few months back unbeknown to Lilly. Snowy was due to delivered Christmas Eve, they knew Lilly would love her, as Peanut her small Shetland was getting a little too small for her, but would be ideal for Becky in another year. The only bone who didn't ride was Mel, she was frightened of horses and always rode with one of husbands she prefered it that way, as she got to be with them one on one.

"Kids are all settled for the night now and the twins are in Becky.s room tonight" both Mel and Mark looked up at Glenn not even realising he had been to check on them, so lost were they in their kiss

"See good parents aren't you didn't even know I had gone up"

"Well our wife kisses so well Glenn guess I got lost in the moment eh darlin?"

"Yeah well you mister can go get the wines whilst I enjoy our wives kisses" pulling Mel to his body Glenn took her lips with his, as a smiling Mark went to grab the drinks and shut the rest of the house down for the night. The fire was on in the room as he took the glasses and bottles in ,he placed the softest cushions on the floor , and waited for his husband and wife to join him. As he poured a glass of wine for them all he raised a toast to up above thanking who ever was up there for his family and the love he had.

"Where is that husband of ours hiding now, see Mel told you he would be hogging the cushions"

"You were right baby see no room for me and i feel so cold without his warmth" Mark knew they were treasing as he took Mel's hand in his and pulled her down on to his knee, his arms tightening around her pulling her into his warmth

"Is that better darlin" he whispered as his lips caressed her neck, Mel.s head went back giving him better access as she felt the cushions dip and Glenn joining them. She was glad she had changed into her sweatpants and top, didn't take them long to strip her naked, as they both watched the firelight play over her soft skin. Mel lay there looking into her husbands eyes seeing the love and want radiating out of them.

"I hope I am not the only one getting naked tonight it wont be as much fun if I am" her bottom lip came out into the sexy pout both men loved.

"I dunno yet darlin, if it means we get to see that sexy pout i may stay dressed a little longer"his head bent to capture her bottom lip that was pushed out, his teeth nipped it as his tongue brushed over it.

Sighing into his kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling the roughness of his top against her naked breasts, causing her nipples to become erect and needing attention as Mark pulled her up and tighter into his embrace, Glenn had stripped his top off and was now laying on the cushions.

Mark gently moved her down, so her back connected with Glenn's naked chest, causing her body to shiver in delight. As Marks ips left hers she turned her head to capture Glenn's mouth her tongue dueling with his, felling hands move down her body over her aching breasts, Mark.s mouth moved down her neck, and latched onto a nipple sucking it in to the warmth as his tongue circled around the tip flicking it.

Mel groaned as her hands moved into his hair pulling him tighter to her. AS he bent his torso connected with her naked breasts, she almost screamed in pleasure when she felt his skin against hers. It just showed how long it had been for them all when just a simple touch almost had her coming. Glenn's mouth was working down her back licking and nipping as his hands moved along her thighs opening her up, delicately touching around her pussy, yet not touching what she craved him to touch. Tonight they were out to tease and they were doing a damn fine job of it, their mouths moved down then back up, neither touching the place she craved them to

"Please"

"Pleas what?" Glenn mumbled in her ear enjoying the fact he was touching her, caressing her it had been so long since they had done this

"I want...oh god...please I need"

"Need what darlin?" Mark looked up his head almost touching her pussy his breath blowing warm air on her already red-hot core. Both knew full well what they were doing to her, yet they wanted her so hot and crazy for them, screening their names and then and only then would they give into her.

"Please oh god i beg please"

"Baby girl if you don't tell us we can't"

"Down there I want you down there"

"Down here darling" Mark slowly ran his finger over the swollen lips of her pussy as Glenn moved behind her and sat her up, with her back resting against his front

"Fuck yes" she could feel herself building up it wouldn't take much from her husbands to make he come, why were they delaying it she wanted to come hard and fast for them.

"Mark baby i think our little one would like me to hold her open for you to dip that wonderfully long tongue of yours deep inside her folds" Mel's whole body was a trembling mess, from both the words that Glenn had said and what her husbands were doing to her' As Mark looked up from his position on the floor, he was almost laying flat-out on his stomach his head level with her pussy.

"Is that what our baby wants?"

"Yes just fucking do it"

"well dalrin why didn't you say" smirking up at her he flicked his tongue out straight on her clit, Mel couldn't stop herself as her body shook with the first tremors of her orgasm

Screaming their names she came apart in their arms, both men watched as she convulsed over and over, their smiles confirming what they both knew, way too long for them all

Coming down from her high she looked embarrassed at he husbands, never had she come with just a flick of Mark.s tounge and caresses from them both

"Just proves Mel we are never leaving it as long to make love to you, now you have had your orgasm can me make love to you, I am warning you now dalrin we will take all night"

Mel lay back on Glenn a peaceful smile on ear lips now they had taken the edge off, she felt better, and couldn't wait for them both to mae love to her.

" I am yours to do with what you want" As they both lowered her to the cushions they proceeded make lover to her long and slow.


End file.
